Almost be
by yazhumitiara
Summary: Sebuah Kisah si Sakura kecil "Sekarang minta maaf pada keluarga Uchiha. Jangan membuat semakin sulit, Sakura!" wanita itu – Haruno Mebuki – tidak habis pikir pada sikap keras kepala gadis kecilnya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk meminta maaf terutama pada temannya, Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng keras, rambutnya merah muda panjangnya ikut bergerak kencang "TIDAK MAU!" - CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Aisatsu no Subete, minna-san... saya orang baru disini, dan suka membuat hal-hal baru^^ jadi mohon bantuannya..**

Almost Be

"Sebelah sini, Sasuke!" pekikan riang gadis itu hampir membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Ia pun menggerakan kedua tangannya ke udara. Salah satu tangannya mengangkat sebuah gantungan berbentuk kelinci kecil biru. Ia tersenyum lebar tatkala saat dilihatnya laki-laki –yang disebutnya Sasuke- menggeram marah dan menatap tajam padanya.

Gadis itu pun berlari bersamaan dengan para pekerja kantor yang berhambur keluar dari gedung pencakar langit. sementara Sasuke berlari mengejarnya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sakura!"

"Minta maaf pada nyonya Uchiha, Sakura!" Sakura meringis saat pegangan pada tangannya mengencang dan menariknya untuk mendekati seorang wanita baya – nyonya Uchiha – yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

Sakura menatap ragu pada Sasuke yang duduk menatap tajam padanya dari atas kasur lengkap dengan kompres air hangat yang berada pada keningnya.

"A-aku tidak salah kok!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sakura!" pekik wanita disampingnya

Diam-diam Sakura melirik pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku hanya bercanda… ibu selalu saja membelanya!"

"Sekarang minta maaf pada keluarga Uchiha. Jangan membuat semakin sulit, Sakura!" wanita itu – Haruno Mebuki – tidak habis pikir pada sikap keras kepala gadis kecilnya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk meminta maaf terutama pada temannya, Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng keras, rambutnya merah muda panjangnya ikut bergerak kencang

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Aaaaa!" suara cempreng Sakura menginstrupsi seluruh isi rumahnya. Ia meringis dengan air mata yang hampir keluar saat ia memejamkan mata, tangannya sakit. Cengkraman tangan ibunya yang kuat, membuatnya ikut berjalan cepat.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura kau membuat masalah dengan tetangga. Apa yang ibu bilang tentang sopan santun, hah?" Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat ibunya menariknya ke kamarnya. Corak merah muda langsung menyambut kedatangannya, karena sebagian besar furniturenya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Kau dihukum lagi, Sakura! Dan kali ini, ibu pastikan ayahmu tidak bisa menolongmu."

Mebuki berjalan keluar dari kamar putrinya. Sakura mencoba berlari menghentikan ibunya. Namun, ia terlambat. Sakura kecil berusaha melompat menggapai gagang pintu yang 10 sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Terkunci, Ibunya sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Ibu, buka pintunya! Ibu!" tangan Sakura yang kecil mengetuk pintu kayu kamarnya sekuat tenaganya – yang hanya terdengar ketukan kecil dari luar – Ia pun berhenti mengetuk saat dirasa tangannya mulai kesakitan dan memerah.

Pipinya mengembungkan kesal sambil berlari ke kasurnya – yang dilapisi oleh bedcover bergambar bunga Sakura – kaki kecilnya mengayun ayun dipinggir kasurnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, matanya menoleh ke sekitar kamarnya dan menghela nafas kasar. Lama ia termenung, senyuman hinggap di wajahnya. Badannya yang munggil menuruni kasur dan berjalan tertatih menuju jendela besar di kamarnya. Tangannya mencoba menarik kunci jendelanya. Tetapi, ia harus menerima bahwa kenyataanya jendela itu terkunci – bukan melainkan dikunci oleh ibunya. Agar ia tidak bisa kabur 'Lagi'.

" _Tadaima`"_ Suara beratnya menggema biasanya akan ada yang menyambutnya, suara gadis kecilnya dan wangi stroberi dari rambutnya.

"Okaerinasai Kizashi"

Kizashi mendapati Mebuki menghadap jendela besar transaparan membelakanginya. Tangan besarnya tak ragu untuk memeluk wanita tercintanya.

"Dimana gadis kecilku yang berisik itu, hm?" bisik Kizashi pada telinga Mebuki

"Dia berada dikamarnya" Mebuki meraih tangan Kizashi di perutnya, mengelusnya perlahan

"Kau menghukumnya lagi? Apa yang terjadi?"

Mebuki menghela nafas

"Ia membuat masalah lagi pada keluarga Uchiha. Yah, hari ini aku pergi ke rumah mereka. Dan, kau tahulah ia selalu bermain dengan Sasuke? Aku membiarkannya. Dan bagaimana aku tahu pada akhirnya dia membuat Sasuke demam karena Sakura membuatnya masuk ke dalam kolam renang hanya untuk mencari gantungannya yang Sakura lempar ke dalam kolam!"

" Hanya itu kan? Ke-"

"Hanya itu? Kizashi ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia membuat masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha"

Kizashi hendak bersuara namun tangan Mebuki terangkat untuk menghentikannya.

"Pertama, ia membuat Sasuke terluka pada kakinya yang membuatnya harus berada di rumah selama musim panas. Kedua, dia berusaha membuat Sasuke jatuh dari lantai dua kamarnya hanya gara-gara Sakura mengajaknya bermain lempar tangkap. Dan ini yang ketiga kalinya. Oh, jangan lupakan Sakura membuat anak tetangga baru kita menangis ingin pindah"

Mebuki berbalik menghadap Kizashi. Matanya menatap lurus pada Kizashi yang menghela nafas berat.

"Dengar Mebuki. Aku tahu ini memang kelewatan tapi, kau tahu? Mungkin kita bisa untuk-"

"Untuk apa? Kita terlalu memanjakannya. Mungkin… mungkin yang bisa kita lakukan adalah dengan mengajarinya sopan santun. Agar dia bisa menjadi gadis kecil seperti pada umumnya. Kau tahu? Aku mulai khawatir ia akan menjadi semakin liar dan-"

"Wow… wow… wow… tunggu sebentar!" tangan Kizashi terangkat di udara. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya pada Mebuki. Tangan Mebuki terangkat untuk memijat kepalanya yang pening.

Ia sangat takut, takut suatu saat Sakura, gadis kecilnya semakin liar dan membuat hal aneh lainnya dan membuatnya dalam bahaya. Akhir-akhir ini gadis kecilnya itu berubah menjadi hiperaktif. Dan Mebuki kewalahan, ia akui itu. Jikalau semisal Sakura hanya suka bermain dan tertawa atau bergerak kesana-kemari ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Tapi ini berbeda. Sakura bertindak diluar pikirannya. Dan itu membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

Apa yang bisa ia harapkan karena pada dasarnya sang suami –kizashi selalu mendukung setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh buah hati.

"Sakura tidak akan seperti itu, oke? Dia akan menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik kebanggaan kita. Mengerti, Mebuki?"

Mebuki mendesah pelan saat Kizashi menarik dirinya kepelukannya.

"Kita harus berusaha demi kebaikan putri kecil kita" dan Mebuki menganggguk lemah menyetujuinya.

BRUUKK

Kizashi dan Mebuki menoleh kearah suara yang berada di halaman belakang.

"Siapa itu?" Mebuki mengernyit saat Kizashi hanya mengendikan bahunya. Sesaat setelahnya ia berlari menaiki tangga. Tujuanya hanya satu, kamar Sakura.

Melihat istrinya yang tergesa menuju kamar putrinya, ia berbalik berjalan kearah asal suara. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah semak yang bergerak menjadi sumber suara bunyi suara keras yang tadi didengarnya bersama sang istri.

"Siapa disana?"

Mata mebuki menelusuri setiap bagian kamarnya putrinya, berharap menemukan putrinya. Namun, nihil. Ia memeriksa jendela besar kamar Sakura, tetap seperti sebelumnya saat ia menguncinya. Ia yakin putrinya tidak bisa keluar terkecuali dari jendela besar ini. karena hanya jendela ini yang memiliki akses tangga lipat hingga ke bawah menuju ke halaman belakang. Kecuali –

Mebuki mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kecil yang berada diatas kanan jendela besar. Dan ia merasakan kakinya melemas seketika.

"Kizashi!"

"Halo?" suara Kizashi menggantung di udara saat tidak ada jawaban dari balik semak. ia duduk dan tanganya menjulur membelah semak. Merah muda? Matanya berusaha mengerjab memastikan tidak salah melihat. Dan ia disambut oleh pemandangan gadis kecilnya yang sedang terduduk dengan rambutnya yang terurai kedepan menutupi wajahnya. Tangan munggilnya terjulur untuk membersihkan daun dan ranting semak kecil yang menempel pada rambutnya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya bingung

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dan matanya berbinar

"Ayah!" serunya. Ia berdiri dan memeluk leher ayahnya. Kepalanya terbenam pada lekukan leher ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kizashi mengelus kepala putrinya dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Kizashi! Sakura dia-" Mebuki mendelik saat melihat Kizashi yang berdiri menggandeng tangan Sakura yang memiringkan kepalanya menatapnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat ibunya menatap horror padanya. Ia berlari kecil dan merentangkan tangannya. Sementara Mebuki hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan menahan lengannya untuk tidak memukul putri satu-satunya.

"Ibu!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya" Pekikan tertahan dari Mebuki membuat Kizashi melirik diam pada Sakura yang duduk terdiam memandangi api pemanas ruangan. Tubuhnya dibalut kain besar yang membuat tubuh munggilnya terbuntal seutuhnya. Rambutnya masih belum kering setelah istrinya memandikannya.

Insiden beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar memukul telak Kizashi. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat sendiri 'adegan' berbahaya yang dilakukan putri kesayangannya itu.

Kizashi menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya, Sakura –gadis kecilnya yang masih menggemaskan – melompat dari lantai 2 kamarnya, tapi masih bisa tersenyum lebar dan tertawa polos seperti pada umumnya.

 _Ini aneh'_

Dan Kizashi tidak bisa berpikir keras tentang hal ini

"Kita harus memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja"

Mebuki tersenyum kecut. Apa yang perlu di pastikan lagi oleh suami tercintanya itu? Tidakkah ia lihat bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja? Bahkan disaat teman-temannya menangis dipelukan ibunya, Sakura malah tertawa riang dan meronta saat Mebuki memeluknya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah menyetujui semua kehendak suaminya.

Hidung Mebuki berkontraksi saat mencium bau terbakar dalam rumahnya. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari tahu sumber penciumannya

"Bau apa ini?"

Sesaat setelahnya ia menuju tempat awal Sakura yang sekarang tengah berdiri. Kain yang tadinya membuntal tubuhnya kini berada dalam tungku perapian setengah terbakar. Menyadari kehadiran orang tuanya, Sakura membalikan badannya dan tersenyum lebar

"Kizashi"

Mebuki merasakan kepalanya pening sesaat sebelum dia merasakan gelap seutuhnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Pov's**

Yeay, aku naik kelas!

Hari ini hari pertamaku menginjak kelas 5 SD. Dan aku harus bersekolah, ayah yang memaksaku. Walaupun aku sudah merayunya untuk tidak nakal lagi. Dan kini, kami berangkat pagi sekali dengan bus, karena ayah harus rapat pagi ini.

Sebenarnya aku bisa berangkat dengan Temanku –bisa dibilang hanya Sasuke si pecinta tomat. Yang pendiam –dan banyak bicara saat bermain denganku, rambutnya emo, gayanya yang sok keren di depan orang terutama saat berada di depan perempuan. Tapi aku suka sekali bermain dengannya, dia punya banyak game dirumahnya.

Saat dirumahnya, aku disambut oleh Ibunya yang sangatttt baik -tidak seperti ibuku

Dan aku bisa bermain dengan kakaknya yang punya rambut panjang seperti perempuan tapi tampan. Kata Sasuke dia sudah masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama tahun ini.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai" suara ayah membuat kabur lamunanku. Padahal tadi enak melamun. Dan yah, sebentar lagi akan sampai tujuan hidupku.

Ayah membantuku menuruni tangga bus, dan selamat datang di sekolahku…

"Ayah langsung berangkat ke kantor, belajar yang rajin ya, Sakura"

Ayah menaiki bus lagi dan pergi setelah mengusap kepalaku. Tuhkan, rambutku berantakan lagi. Tadi ayah buru-buru jadi tidak sempat menyisir rambutku. Aku merapikan rambutku sebentar lalu berbalik, bersiap menuntut ilmu.

Sekolahku besar kok, tapi gurunya menyebalkan semua. Dari yang pakai masker saat mengajar, sampai yang suka menyengir juga ada.

Disini, gurunya hebat-hebat. Dan sudah pernah diuji –katanya.

Kelas-kelas bawah masih sepi saat aku melewatinya, sayangnya kelasku dilantai atas. Jadi, untuk kelas 1, 2, dan 3 dibawah. Sementara kelas 4, 5 dan 6 diatas. Dua tempat di setiap kelasnya. A dan B. Aku mendapat kelas A sama seperti Sasuke –si pecinta tomat temanku.

Kelas bawah masih sepi, apalagi kelas 5 dan kelas 6. Pagi-pagi gini, siapa sih yang sudah datang? Pasti cuman pak kebun, bu kantin sama satpam penjaga. Muridnya? Nol besar jam segini sudah datang. Yang sudah datang jam segini di sekolah, aku akui hebat.

Ya dan kita buktikan saja apakah dikelasku ada? Aku jamin tidak ada.

"Sasuke!?"

Mulutku menganga melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursinya membaca buku. Bahkan dia tidak merespon teriakanku tadi.

Dengar, aku meralat untuk yang tadi. Aku menyesal mengatakannya. Sungguh!

Aku pun menaruh tas dikursiku dan mendatanginya. Mungkin menjahilinya sebentar akan menghiburku.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau baca?" tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke.

"Apa sih yang kau baca?"

"Kembalikan, Sakura" aku berusaha membaca judulnya saat sebelumnya mengambil buku itu dari tangannya. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Dia ini rajin atau apa?

"Sains? Kau belajar sains anak kelas 6?" tanyaku bingung padanya yang dibalas anggukan

"Punya siapa ini?"

"Kakakku" mulutku bergerak membentuk huruf 'o'

"Aku pinjam ya?" kataku beranjak pergi berlari keluar kelas, dan sudah pasti ia ikut mengejarku.

"Jangan Sakura, kembalikan!" serunya saat berada di luar kelas. Sementara aku terdiam menyandar pada pembatas lantai dua. Senang bisa menggodanya

"Jaminannya?" aku tersenyum lebar saat alisnya terangkat melihatku. Dan senyumanku mengendur saat ia menggeleng sambil menatap tajam padaku

Aku menghela nafas, pandanganku menatap ke lantai bawah. Ada genangan air bekas tanaman yang disiram oleh pak kebun pagi ini. dan aku menyeringai!

"Bagaimana kalau kau teraktir aku es krim?"

"Tidak" Sasuke maju selangkah

"Baiklah, kau menyebalkan. Kurasa buku ini tidak penting lagi" aku mengangkat buku itu sampai keluar pembatas. Sementara ia melotot menatapku. Sasuke hendak maju merebut bukunya, tapi aku merentangkan satu tanganku yang bebas untuk menghentikannya

"Bagaimana, tuan Sasuke?" suaraku sengajaku buat semenarik mungkin agar Sasuke tertarik dengan tawaranku. Tanganku yang memegang bukunya ku gerak-gerakan agar terkesan mau jatuh.

Dan yap

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku. Aku mengembalikan buku miliknya sambil menyeringai. Pasti, akan menyenangkan pulang sekolah tidak ada dirumah.

Istirahat Setelah jam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia yang diajar oleh guru guy yang suka nyengir dan pandai bercerita, membuat kami kelelahan mendengar semua celotehannya yang tidak masuk akal. Mungkin dia sakit? Aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama tertawa saat tahu ia sakit.

"Sasuke, ayo ke kantin!" teriakku saat berlari ke mejanya. Aku hanya tertawa saat dia mendelik padaku

"Astaga Sakura, tidak bisakah kau tidak teriak? Telingaku sakit!" tuhkan, saat dia bersamaku pasti akan menjadi banyak bicara

Hidungku mengendus, bau apa ini? sepertinya bau bedak bayi. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang memakainya kan? Aku tersenyum dalam hati

"Sasuke memakai bedak bayi!" Teriakku di dalam kelas. Dan teman-teman tertawa melihat Sasuke. Aku juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

Uh-oh dia marah padaku.

Aku berlari keluar kelas setelah menyengir padanya

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke padaku

"SASUKE MEMAKAI BEDAK BAYI!" Teriakanku membuat semua orang tertawa, sementara Sasuke hanya menggeram malu. Poor Sasuke

"SAKURAA!"

"Hai, Sakura disini! Mungkin beberapa orang menyebutku menjengkelkan tapi Sasuke selalu bersamaku ya kan Sasuke?"

Aku menodongkan handycamku tepat di depan Sasuke, beberapa kali aku menzoom in agar ukurannya pas. Sedangkan dia, bahkan dia tidak melihat pada camera

"Sasuke?" tanyaku bingung , dan tidak didengar olehnya

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Mungkin merekam hamparan rerumputan yang luas dan langit yang berwarna biru menyejukkan cukup bagus daripada harus merekam Sasuke di patung es.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rok dan rambutku mengembang.

Dan hal ini membuatku pelan-pelan mengangkat kepala menikmati sejuknya.

Lidahku masih dingin karena es krim traktiran Sasuke tadi. Ya, aku meminta es krim stroberi dan vanilla yang di tumpukan menjadi satu, oh dan jangan lupakan juga topping oreonya dan beberapa permen coklat diatasnya.

Bibirku masih ada rasa es krim saat aku menjilatinya. Mungkin orang lain berpikir aku membayangkan hal 'aneh' yang lain. Tidak apa, disini hanya ada aku dan

Sasuke!?

Tuhkan, dia sedang melihatku dengan tanda Tanya

"Apa yang… kau pikirkan barusan?" dia mengangkat alisnya saat bertanya padaku. Dan aku harus menggeleng keras dan menahan malu untuk hal itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" seruku yang dijawab Sasuke dengan dengusan

"Terserah" jawabnya rendah sambil berdiri

"Aku harus pulang, hari sudah sore"

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ia membalikan badan kearahku

"Satu lagi, jangan berfikir bahwa es krim yang kau makan tadi gratis"

Dan aku hanya bisa mendelik mendengarnya.

`Ini rumahku` dari luar kelihatan gelap, mungkin ayah dan ibu sudah tidur.

Aku berjalan pelan memutari rumah menuju jendela kamarku, seingatku tadi tidak menguncinya.

Tanganku meraba bagian bawah jendelaku, dan benar. Segera saja aku masuk.

Cukup terang karena lampu tidurku masih nyala. Aku menaruh tasku, dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur kesayanganku.

Hari ini aku beruntung, karena tidak berada di rumah hampir seharian. Seenggaknya, aku tidak disuruh untuk membantu membereskan rumah. Hahaha-

Bajuku yang kotor juga sudah dicuci oleh ibu, beruntung. Karena sebelumnya aku mencoba mencuci bajuku malah sobek. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Tenggorokanku terasa sakit, mungkin aku kehausan. Kubuka pintu kamarku, sebelum melangkah aku melihat sekitar, kosong!

Aku pun berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol jus anggur kemasan lalu kuminum hingga habis. Ah-segar rasanya.

Dan aku masih belum terkena -

"Darimana pulang selarut ini, Sakura?"

Oh Tuhan! Mati aku!

 ** _HALLO , MINNA-SAN!_**

 ** _Gomen baru bisa update , sebenarnya udah buat lama tapi sesuatu terjadi._**

 ** _aku harus ngerjain tugasku yang banyak bangettt_**

 ** _dan keyboard laptopku rusak. Ini aja mau update harus ulang 6kali_**

 ** _Stop curhatannyaaa :3_**

 ** _Gomen juga ceritanya jelek ya? aku mau buat sesuai curhatannya anak kecil malah jadi kek gini -,-_**

 ** _Ohya btw , aku nyoba nulis di wattpad loh. Yang punya mampir yakkk_**

 ** _tenang aja , ini bakalan ku selesaikan_**

 ** _Ohya , Q &A yukk!_**

 ** _Dari : Jamurlumutan462_**

Aku juga suka cerita Saku yang masih kecil , jangan-jangan wkwkwkwk

Bukan kelainannnn... ceritaku ini butuh pengertian yang dalam , #Plakkk

makasih penantiannya btw :3

 _ **Dari : Kirara967**_

Sebenernya cuman tingkah lakunya yang kelewatan batas , wkwkwks

gomen , gabisa update kilat ):

tapi seterusnya kuusahakan ;v

 _ **Dari : Devita203**_

W.O.W wkwkwks

 _ **Dari : Allenjandra**_

Thank you kakkk , terbang nih wkwkwk ikutin terus yakkk

 _ **Dari : Nurulita as Lita-san**_

NO! NO WAY! Si Saku gabakalan punya kelainan. kasihan dong , saudara kembarku ini. *BHakkss

 _ **Thankyou buat Miss Divania Cherry , Devita203 , Nurulita as Lita-san yang udah ngikutin ini cerita**_

 ** _Thankyou buat Devita203 {again} , yang sudah mengikuti sayaa_**

 ** _gomen , gak bisa bales cepet dan satu-satu_**

 ** _Untuk kalian yang mau tanya lebih lengkap tentang saya , bagi ilmu , curhat , dsb_**

 ** _pin bbm saya : D318AE5B_**

 ** _(Asli kok)_**

 ** _Yoshh!_**

 ** _Mohon bantuannya_**


End file.
